el fuego de la bestia
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura y el resto del equipo aperasen en otro universo, donde vivieran una aventura que se darán cuenta que nunca deben separarse ni traicionarse y sakura por fin descubrirá a su verdadero amor pero tendrá que pasar por celos, comedia, lemo y sobre el orgullo y ego de el y el de ella.
1. Chapter 1

EL FUEGO DE LA BESTIA

Esta es una historia un crossover de naruto shippuden y inuyasha, yo no soy la propietaria de naruto sino Masashi Kishimoto y tampoco de inuyasha es Rumiko Takahashi, sin más que decir comenzamos.

EL FUEGO DE LA BESTIA

Capítulo 1

Nos situamos en la aldea de konoha donde ya no había guerra porque la cuarta gran guerra ninja se había terminado ya que el trabajo del gran equipo 7 se había reunido y por fin decidían hacer algo juntos, el problema es cuando termino la batalla naruto y sasuke estaban por enfrentarse pero sakura no quería quedarse atrás, porque ella decía que por fin estaba a la altura de sus compañeros.

Lo cual naruto y sasuke se enojaron y comenzaron atacarla pero ella igual lo que no se esperaban es que ella tenía un poder especial pero jamás lo saco a la luz porque el tercer hokage la había sellado, todos los ninjas que quedaron vivos, consientes y algunos aldeanos veían la feroz batalla, los sensei estaba tristes porque un equipo que demostró fuerza y unión contra madara ahora se estaban destruyendo entre ellos.

Naruto tenía el modo sennin y un rasengan en su mano, mientras sasuke tenía el Susano y el chidori en su mano, pero sakura ella era distinta ya que sus ojos comenzaron a deformarse ya que su pupila de alargo como la de un gato de color azul rey, alrededor del ojo se le formo una sombra de color azul más claro con una pequeños dibujitos en rojo y de su mano había salido fuego pero lo extraño era que era azul y lo cubría unos rayos de color azul eléctrico.

Todos se impresionaron por la transformación de la pequeña flor de cerezo que habían opacado sus compañeros pero resurgía de las cenizas, los tres ya con sus técnicas corrieron a impactarse, los tres sabían que podían salir muy lastimados o en lo peor de los casos muertos y cuando las grandes técnicas se juntaron se creó una explosión tan grande que se podía ver desde suna, los vientos eran increíbles, los tres salieron disparados en las posiciones donde se encontraban creando un hoyo negro alrededor de ellos donde por la explosión salieron volando y lastimablemente cayeron en ella.

La luz ya se había extinguido y cuando los otros se acercaron para ver el asunto que tan grabe quedaron no había rastros de ellos por lo que lo tomaron porque se habían borrado del mapa y era tal el ataque que no quedo nada de esos tres, así que lo único que podían hacer era crear tres tumbas a los héroes de las cinco naciones aunque en esas tumbas estuvieran bacías no importaba ya que era un tributo a ellos por su increíble valor.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una historia un crossover de naruto shippuden y inuyasha, yo no soy la propietaria de naruto sino Masashi Kishimoto y tampoco de inuyasha es Rumiko Takahashi, sin más que decir comenzamos.

Capítulo 2

Mientras con muestro equipo siete la primera que aparecía de ese oyó negro fue sakura, ella iba despertando y se sentó de inmediato le dolía la cabeza pero eso no impedida que la moviera para asegurarse de que no había personas que la atacaran, pero ella no se podía explicar se suponía que debería estar muerta pero no, se paró y vio que era un campo y más adelante había casa y cosechas se parecía a su aldea antes de la guerra cuando era ella niña.

Con la diferencia de que hay usaban kimonos como vestimenta diaria o para trabajar, se dio cuenta que alado de ella había un poso supone que por ahí salió pero debería estar mojada así que se asomó y el poso estaba vacío, así que no le quedaba otra de ir al aldea a preguntar dónde se encontraba.

Bajo y ya había llegado todas las personas la miraban raro ya sea por su color de cabello o por su ropa un poco desgastada, pero ella no les hacía caso llego a una caso un poco más grande y toco la puerta una anciana le abrió y le preguntaba que deseaba.

Anciana- si

Sakura- me puede decir donde me encuentro, es que me perdí

Anciana- no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

Sakura- se nota mucho

Anciana- si por tu ropa, pasa yo te diré donde estas

Sakura- muchas gracias es usted muy amable- Sakura entro a la pequeña pero acogedora casa, la anciana le sirvió un té y le empezó a contar que en esas tierras era muy común que el mal los atacara pero había unos esposos que los combatían pero que ella presentía que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder, pero cuando iban a empezar hablar entro un chico de un traje color rojo sin sandalias, cabello blanco y con una orejas y detrás de, el venia una chica bonita de cabello negro con una blusa blanca y una falda roja larga cargando un canasto de frutas y detrás de ellos dos venia un chico más alto su cabello plateado largo, piel blanca y de apariencia suave, sin mencionar sus garras que son en extremo filosas y algunos detalles como su luna morada, sus orejas puntiagudas y las franjas de color morado en sus mejillas y también sobre sus ojos que en realidad son rasgos permanentes de su piel.

Lleva un kimono masculino blanco el cual tiene varios bordados de color rojo con varios hexágonos dibujados y en los mismos se aprecia lo que parece ser una flor en el centro, sobre el cual lleva una armadura de acero con púas, lleva un obi de color amarillo en la cintura en el que porta a Tenseiga, a Tōkijin y a Bakusaiga; y sobre el hombro derecho lleva su estola de color blanco que es parte de su cuerpo. Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver la chica de raro cabello rosado, ojos jades, piel blanca y que su ropa este un poco rasgada.

Inuyasha- hay abuela ya trajiste a otra chica no te digo

Anciana- cállate yo no la traje ella vino del poso

Kaome- de donde yo Salí

Anciana- si justamente de hay

Inuyasha- y ¿Qué hace aquí?

Anciana- quería saber dónde está, pero quería por la interrupción ya no me dijiste tu nombre

Sakura- o si lo lamento, mi nombre es sakura haruno soy medi-ninja por excelencia entrenada por la quinta hokage y el ninja copy, soy la última descendiente pura del clan haruno-Solaris y lo último que recuerdo es que se había acabado la cuarta guerra ninja y que mis ex compañeros y yo comenzamos atacarlo, cuando dimos el golpe final una luz nos cubrió y desperté aquí.

Anciana- eso quiere decir que cabe la posibilidad de que tus otros dos compañeros estén aquí

Sakura- puede ser

Inuyasha- ¿ninjas? No será una criatura mala que intenta engañarnos

Anciana- no vi su alma y me impresiono ya que su alma es pura y eso es muy difícil, Kaome hazme un favor le podías enseñar la aldea a sakura e instalarla en su casa mientras consigo una para ella

Kaome- por supuesto

Inuyasha- pues yo no estoy de acuerdo

Kaome- nadie te pregunto así que siéntate- e inuyasha se dio un golpe en la cabeza

Sesshomaru- aunque odie admitirlo inuyasha tiene razón no conocemos a esta humana y lo más seguro es que sea débil

Sakura- a quien le dices débil gato

Sesshomaru- pues a quien más que a ti

Kaome- nadie lo había retado, puede ser que acaben enamorados

Sesshomaru- pero que cosas dice enamorado de esta ja es una humana insignificante

Sakura- si además yo no tengo tan malos gustos

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sesshomaru- ¿qué demonios has dicho?

Sakura- lo que has oído

Kaome- mejor ya vámonos- poniendo una cara rara y una gota estilo anime cayendo de su cabeza y para evitar una pelea entre el hermano malhumorado de sesshomaru y la nueva chica sakura a su casa que compartían los tres y próximamente serian cuatro con sakura.

Inuyasha- pues no me sigue gustando la idea, después del pleito el maldito va estar de malas y yo lo voy a tener que aguantar sus enojos

Kaome- tú no hagas tus berrinches

Inuyasha- p-pero

Kaome- ya cállate- y se fueron caminando ellos y el hermano enojado se fue volando y allá los estaría esperando.

Mientras en otro lado un chico de cabello dorados despertaba en un bosque, sus ojos se abrieron y mostraron un precioso azul y sus mejillas tenia bigotes, él no sabía dónde se encontraba ya que lo único que recordaba era una luz brillante y que estaba atacando a sus compañeros de equipo pero despertó en un bosque y no le quedaba de otra que detectar los chakras pero corría el riesgo de que lo detectaran los enemigos. Y así lo hizo pero lo más extraño es que el único chakra que detecto fue el de sakura.

Naruto- apoco sakura se encuentra en este lugar

Naruto siguió caminando hasta que dio a una casa donde emanaba el poder de sakura de un salto subió a un balcón, abrió la ventana y se adentró a la habitación de color blanco, una cama y un pequeño buro, pero como siempre la tenía que fastidiar.

Naruto- hola sakura

Sakura- hay naruto- y de un solo golpe lo mando por la ventana sacándolo de la casa

Kaome- pero que sucede sakura

Sakura eso sucede- kaome miro por la ventana y vio a un rubio noqueado, los dos caballeros salieron y vieron al mismo rubio noqueado que ya poco a poco se estaba recuperando

Naruto- hay sakura no tienes que ser tan ruda por poco me sacas el cerebro

Sakura- di que no te saque otra cosa- kaome y sakura bajaron y se encontraron con los tres hombres

Inuyasha- apoco lo conoces sakura

Sakura – claro que si es naruto uzumaki mi compañero de equipo, pensé que te había matado

Naruto- sakura que mala eres

Sakura- bueno y después de todo qué diablos haces aquí

Naruto- lo mismo que tú, pero quienes son ellos

Sakura- espera si tú y yo estamos aquí eso quiere decir que sasuke también podía estar por estos lugares y ellos el de traje rojo es inuyasha, la de la blusa blanca es kaome y el de cara de arrogante es sesshomaru

Naruto- oye ese sesshomaru está enojado o porque me ve así

Sakura- déjalo así es pero a lo que nos quedamos

Naruto- a que te refieres

Sakura- a esto- y le volvió a dar un mayor golpe que la vez pasada y lo mando volando treinta metros destrozando a su paso a los árboles, todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado de la tremenda fuerza de la chica y principalmente sesshomaru se sorprendió porque había llamado débil a la chica.

Sakura- y tú vuelve a llamarme débil y te rompo la mandíbula

Continuara….


End file.
